


Amuse-bouche (redux)

by hootyhoo



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootyhoo/pseuds/hootyhoo
Summary: Amuse-bouchenounA small bite served before the main course in order to stimulate the appetite.OrThe one where Chuck rims Orange.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Amuse-bouche (redux)

**Author's Note:**

> You may be thinking, huh hootyhoo, I've deffo seen this before? And if you think you have, no you haven't <3.
> 
> Anyway I got over myself and reworked this slightly, it's still mainly the same as when I originally posted it, just a few tweaks here and there.
> 
> Sorry if you wanted something new, I dunno what to tell ya.

"Fuck- yeah, oh Chuck-, yeah, yeah, there, just like that- keep going-" 

Orange writhes on the bed, Chuck between his legs with two fingers inside him, fucking him open. He's sweating, the cheap worn motel bedsheets balled in his fists. There's one working lamp dimly lighting the room, a glint catching in the eyes of the man above him, a fervid intensity on his face.

"Yeah? Fuck- I'm gonna make you feel so good Orange, just you wait," Chuck says, eyes dark, looking at him hungrily.

He's hard, achingly so, red and wet with arousal as Chuck strokes that spot inside him, jolts of pleasure arcing through him as he squeezes against Chuck's fingers, rough and large, opening him up. 

It had been a shitty match, they lost again in front of a crowd of at most 20 people. The promoter had paid them not nearly enough to cover the travel expenses, or the cost of possibly the worst motel they've ever stayed in. Orange was tired, sore and pissed off. He just wanted to switch off and let Chuck do whatever he wanted tonight, because he doesn't care, Orange Cassidy doesn't care about anything, at least that's what he tells himself.

Chuck leans down, fingers still craning inside him, capturing his slack mouth in a kiss, dirty and deep, muffling Orange's moans like he was drinking them up, devouring them. He feels dazed, hard to concentrate on kissing back. So Chuck stops, instead trailing kisses along his jaw, down to his neck, nipping him then working his tongue over the bite. He's moaning so loud, a string of curses mixed with Chuck's name, lost in the moment, that sore and pissed off feeling melting away under his touch. 

He's thankful really to have such a good friend like Chuck. Yeah it started off rocky, being pushed around by the younger, larger guy in the CZW locker room, only to be stealing kisses- _and other things-_ when they thought no one was looking. Orange knew it was all bravado, what you had to do to assert yourself, mark your territory, not that he himself ever bothered with that. 

He really is thankful, the way he makes him feel so good, Chuck's mouth on him, wet and hot as he continues his descent past his chest, licking his tongue all the way down until he reaches his dick. He kisses the head softly, Orange groaning as he swirls his tongue around the tip, reflexively clenching down again on Chuck's fingers filling him up, working him open, getting ready for him. 

Usually this is the point where Chuck pulls his fingers out, lines up his dick to his ass, pushing in and in and in. Chuck's still got his mouth on his shaft, lips trailing down sloppily, moving lower and lower until he's mouthing over his balls. When he removes his fingers Orange whines, feeling empty, hollow without Chuck inside him, but then he's gripping the back of Orange's thighs to roll his hips slightly, like he's going to- 

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Orange blinks his eyes open, his state of arousal suddenly shifting to that of panic. He's not going to- 

"Don't worry, relax, just let me-" Chuck says, rubbing his thumb at the soft skin on the back of his thigh, shifting his hips up even further, practically bent in half. "You said you wanted whatever, and I'm going to give you it." Well, he had said that.

Orange’s eyes grow wider. He can’t be, they’ve never- "But it's- that's-" he stammers out, trying to jerk away, unsuccessful, Chuck’s large rough hands keeping him in place.

"Dude, I stick my dick in there on the reg, it's no big deal,” he replies, flippant, like that’s the issue here. “Don't worry- I've done this before, daddy knows what he's doing." 

A pang of, what, jealousy? hits him, he doesn't want to think about Chuck with anyone else, past, present or future. It's not like they're official or anything, it's just like, whatever, two guys helping each other out. Good friends. And anyway even if he did want more, he'd never admit it. Convincing himself he's cool with it, that it doesn't bother him, because nothing ever bothers him, right? Orange Cassidy doesn’t care about anything. He doesn't get much time to dwell on it as Chuck rubs his thumb over his hole, kissing the back of his thigh. He doesn’t care, so he's not going to care.

"Fuck- ok, sure, just don't-" 

He cuts himself off with a moan, Chuck's mouth on his ass, eyes boring into Orange's own. He can't look at him, throwing his forearm over his face as he leans back into the pillow. It's too obscene, Chuck's face being there with his hands spreading him wide, his tongue teasing him like that. But fuck, it feels-, it feels fucking amazing, the way Chuck's licking him open, stubble grazing against him, a sweet friction between his legs. It's crazy, the feeling of Chuck's jaw moving between his cheeks, alternating between long lavish strokes of his tongue and wet sloppy kisses to his hole, making the most obscene of sounds. Orange lets go of the bed sheet with one hand and squeezes his dick, just holding it, hot and hard in his grasp. He's so wet at this point, a pool of precum collecting on his abs, trickling it's way up his chest. 

Chuck shifts slightly, getting better leverage, spreading him even wider as spits on it, pushing his tongue inside, fucking him with his mouth. Orange gasps, this is, that's-, it's fucking filthy what he's doing, what he's letting Chuck do. He's starting to sweat, aching with the effort of being kept in this position. He can feel Chuck's spit starting to dribble down his back, and it's so disgustingly hot, Chuck making a mess of him.

Orange has to look, peeking from underneath his forearm, watching Chuck's tongue catch the rim, bobbing his head as he pushes in, licking him from the inside. Lapping him up like he's his favourite ice-cream or something.

Chuck catches him looking, presses a kiss there, a smirk crawling across his lips. They're so red and wet. "Good?" he asks, idly stroking his finger over his entrance.

Orange swallows, mouth dry and voice hoarse, "Y-yeah, it's good," he answers, trying not to give too much away, falling miserably.

"Told you," he grins, returning his attention to tongue fucking Orange. But it's too much and not enough at the same time. He needs Chuck inside him, that full feeling, stretched open. Opening himself up for Chuck, letting him take him whenever he wants to, lead him around the ring, push him around the locker room, manhandle his body anyway he likes. 

Orange tries to shift his hips again, pushing back against Chuck's grip, actually painful. "I need- god, just fuck me already," he grits out, desperate, the laid-back façade crumbling away.

"Jesus, Orange, always so demanding," Chuck smirks, and god he's so hot actually, has he always been this hot? 

He presses one last kiss there, letting go of Oranges thighs so he can settle his legs either side of Chuck as he reaches over him for the lube on the nightstand, squeezing some into his hand before stripping his cock a few times, still hard and heavy between his legs. Orange can't help but bite his lip at that, the way Chuck closes his eyes, eyelids fluttering lightly as he works his own dick before opening them again, looking at Orange with a hunger that makes his own dick twitch at the sight.

Chuck hooks his arm underneath one of his legs, rolling him back up slightly. It reminds him of all the times Chuck's had him like this in the ring, going for the cover, pinning his wrist to his side, heavy and strong above him. Manhandling him how he wants, leading him in the ring, and he supposes in the bedroom too. Chuck lines up the head to his entrance, rubbing against it. Orange hisses from the feeling, his entrance sensitive from the excessive attention. He screws his eyes shut as Chuck pushes in, panting through the strain as he stretches him open. Faint shaky moans tumble from his lips from the satisfying burn as Chuck slowly inches all the way in as far as he can go, right to the hilt.

Chuck shifts his weight so he's on top of him, rolling him up slightly, using his free hand to tug lightly on his hair, opening his neck up to him again. He continues where he left off, leaving a trail of love bites down his neck, mumbling words of praise against him as he starts rocking into him. He feels so full, Chuck's dick thick and deep inside him in this position, grabbing on to his shoulders as he starts to pick up the pace. He wraps his legs around his waist almost instinctively, pulling him even deeper, squeezing around Chuck's length, he's so fucking big.

"Shit Orange, fuck- you feel so fucking good. Taking my dick like a fucking champ, you know that? Fuck-" Chuck groans into his neck, teeth grazing against his skin. 

It's not the sexiest dirty talk he's ever heard, but it works for him just the same, moaning in response as Chuck drives harder and faster into him, angling his hips until he hits that spot inside him just right. Orange reaches down for his dick, rock hard and swollen, swiping his hand through the precum pooled on his stomach. He's so turned on he can barely think. He works the slick over his cock, pumping his fist in time with Chuck's thrusts, a string of obscenities pouring out as he fucks him quick and rough, his legs shaking and tensing around Chuck as he chases the sweet burn building in the pit of his stomach. He's so pent up, after a few strokes he knows it's not gonna last, that he-

"I'm close, shit Chuck- don't stop, just keep-" he sputters, starting to jerk underneath Chuck.

Chuck moans against his ear in response, "Fuck- I got you, I got you darlin'," he manages to get out, teeth gritted with exertion, really giving it to him.

Chuck snaps his hips in harder, slamming into him just right. It creeps up on Orange, furiously stroking his dick as the sound of Chuck's thighs smacking into his ass reaches its crescendo. Chuck's name falling from his lips, as he also falls deeper and deeper until he hits the bottom, exploding into a thousand pieces, pleasure coursing through his body like a million little shockwaves. He's cumming, white hot ropes painting his chest for what feels like forever, clenching hard around Chuck. He's just so big, fucking him deep, like he's touching the deep and dark secretive parts of him. He wishes he would reach in there, see the true Orange, what he wants, that he wants him, it's always been him. But instead he just lays there, shuddering beneath Chuck, just taking whatever, like he always does, lead around the ring, pushed about in the locker room. Orange Cassidy doesn't care, so he won't.

Chuck must be close too, his rhythm starting to falter, dark locks stuck to his forehead as he groans in his ear. He fucks in once, twice, and then he's filling Orange up, hot and wet, dick twitching inside him with his release. Once he's finished he slumps against Orange, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his neck before pulling out, Orange wincing as he draws out of him, feeling empty and hollow yet again.

Chuck pushes off the bed to go to the bathroom, returning with a damp towel. He throws it at Orange but he's too tired to react, legs and abs sore, a delicious ache settling into his muscles as he finally catches his breath. He doesn't want to move, knowing Chuck will help him out as always. Like a good friend does. 

Chuck sighs, grabbing the towel to clean him up, dabbing at him gently.

"The fuck man, you can't go to sleep like this," he huffs, nudging at Orange. "Hey, Orange- don't fall asleep on me, do you even care?" 

Orange exhales through his nose, a half laugh, lacing his hands behind his head, letting Chuck fuss over him. "Nah," he says, looking at Chuck, chest swelling with fondness. _Fuck._

He does care, actually. And that's the problem.


End file.
